


take a bite of me

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Atlanta Braves, Biting, Detroit Tigers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not letting himself get fucking cockblocked by logic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a bite of me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://alowishus812.livejournal.com/203860.html?style=mine&thread=1409364#t1409364) at the [2010 Anonymous Baseball Kink Meme](http://alowishus812.livejournal.com/203860.html?style=mine). I gave up on adding the blowjob. Sorry. Title from Lady Gaga’s “Teeth.”
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Justin doesn’t know McCann too good-- or, like, at _all_ \-- but they’ve spoken a couple times at previous All-Star Games and once during batting practice before an Interleague match-up. There’s a tenuous connection there-- McCann played with Farnsworth who played with Justin-- but Farnsworth doesn’t talk to either of them anymore so it’s not much of an excuse to catch up with some guy Justin barely knows.

Justin uses it anyways, though. He finds McCann in the hotel after the game and asks, “So, you still talk to Farnsworth?” even though he knows-- and is pretty sure McCann knows he knows, too-- that Farnsworth burnt all his bridges to ash year and years ago.

McCann shrugs. “Naw, not really. You?”

Justin shakes his head. “It’s been a couple years. Was just wondering.”

“He plays in your division though, doesn’t he? Can’t you just grab him before batting practice or something?” McCann asks.

Justin silently curses McCann’s attempts to bring logic into the equation. He’s not letting himself get fucking cockblocked by logic. “You wanna grab a drink or two or ten?”

McCann raises his eyebrows. “We barely know each other. We don’t even play in the same league.”

Justin prepares to fire off some smart-assed retort, before thinking better of it. “We could get to know each other.”

McCann narrows his eyes. “Is this a come-on?”

“Jeez, a guy asks you to have some drinks and you think he’s fucking coming on to you?” Justin scoffs.

The rounds of McCann’s cheeks flush. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply you were, uh, you know.”

Justin waves it off dismissively. “So, you wanna or not?”

“Sure,” McCann says.

-

Justin has him naked in record time. And he didn’t even have to get McCann drunk to get him back to his hotel room and then into his bed. Justin had always suspected McCann had some closet freakshow in him. You don’t live with and buy matching dogs with another dude if you’re not fucking him.

McCann makes these breathy little noises that sound all slutty when Justin sucks the skin of McCann’s hipbone between his teeth. He bites down gently and then runs the tip of his tongue over the mark left behind.

“Harder,” McCann gasps.

Justin shrugs and slides his mouth down to McCann’s thigh. He has big, strong catcher’s thighs, bigger than Pudge’s even. Justin hitches McCann’s leg up and bites the the fleshy back of his thigh. McCann gasps and twists under him, and he does it again, a little harder this time. Justin pulls back a little to examine his handiwork; McCann’s cheeks are flushed and his belly is slick with pre-come.

“You kinky fucker,” Justin says, shaking his head fondly.

McCann grabs him around the back of the neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Justin bites at his lips until he tastes copper, and McCann sighs happily against his mouth. He can feel McCann’s dick pressing into his stomach, and the spark of an idea flashes in his sex-hazed mind.

“Hey, wanna blow job?” Justin asks, grinning against McCann’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
